Pardonne moi, mon frère
by Olotie
Summary: Alors que Maedhros, revenu du Thangorodrim, se tient sans conscience, le premier de ses frères cadets vient lui rendre visite


"Seigneur Findekano?"

L'intéressé, assis au chevet de son cousin, tourna la tête. Un de ses valets, Calion, attendait à l'entrée de l'habitation en toile.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Le seigneur Makalaurë Fëanorion demande à vous voir."

Fingon se raidit. Il ne voulait aucunement voir de fils de Fëanor autre que Maedhros, et il était sûr que la visite impromptue de l'un d'eux troublerait la convalescence de celui-ci, bien qu'il se trouvât sans conscience depuis son retour en Mithrim.

"Faites-le entrer dans ma tente, j'arrive.

-Bien, seigneur."

Calion disparut dans le couloir et Fingon se leva.

"Tu vas avoir de la visite, cher cousin. Makalaurë veut te voir, j'en suis sûr."

Maedhros ne répondit évidemment pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas le fils de Fingolfin de continuer:

"Je reviendrai avec de nouveaux bandages et un linge humide pour ton front."

Puis il partit.

Maglor, qui jouait nerveusement avec sa manche sur le pas de la porte de toile , sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son cousin échanger quelques mots avec les gardes. Puis il le vit se diriger vers lui d'un pas déterminé, ses robes bleues et or de plissant et se déplissant, ses tresses noires flottant sur ses épaules, et ses sourcils froncés au-dessus d'yeux sévères.

"Makalaurë, salua Fingon après s'être arrêté à une distance respectable du ménestrel. Que veux-tu?

-Findekano, je suis heureux de te revoir. As-tu reçu ma dernière lettre?"

Il l'avait jetée au feu.

"Non, elle a dû s'égarer. Je suis surpris de ta visite.

-Ma missive contenait cette information."

Le harpiste n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son cousin n'avait même pas pris le temps de la décacheter. Mais il prit sur lui et tut ses remarques. Après tout, c'était sa faute si Findekano ne voulait plus le lire.

"Puis-je voir Nelyo?

-Nelyo?"

Fingon, étonné que son cousin donne encore ce surnom enfantin à Maitimo, hocha la tête, pensif. Après un moment de silence, il déclara:

"Ta visite va sûrement vous perturber tous deux. Mais qui suis-je pour empêcher des frères de se réunir après tant d'années de souffrance? Sa tente est à l'ouest du camp, la première à droite de l'allée. Mais je t'accompagne. Il faut d'abord que je te prévienne de certaines choses."

Tout en marchant, Maglor écoutait son cousin.

"Tu verras dans quelques instant un Maitimo différent. Les années passées à Angamando et sur le Thangorodrim ont laissé des traces. Il est vraiment très amoché.

-Lui as-tu vraiment coupé la main droite?

-Oui."

Fingon se tut, un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux gris, puis repris:

"Il voulait que je le tue, Makalaurë. Il voulait mourir.

-Je te remercie du fond du coeur de l'avoir sauvé.

-Non, Makalaurë, ne me remercie pas. Il souffre tellement que me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'envoyer son _ëa _à Mandos. C'est par pur égoïsme que j'ai dévié ma flèche, ce jour-là."

Maglor baissa la tête. Ainsi, son frère voulait vraiment aller à Mandos? Il ne se sentait plus digne d'être le frère de Maitimo, d'avoir grimpé sur ses épaules et sauté sur ses genoux, de s'être confié à lui, comme tous ses autres frères, d'ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent à la tente. Fingon, d'un geste de la main , indiqua qu'il s'en allait. Le ménestrel se rentrouva seul devant le bivouac. Il passa le battant et entra en silence.

Devant lui se trouvait son frère aîné, toujours aussi grand, mais si maigre! Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Maglor poursuivit son examen, inquiet, et tout ce qu'on lui avait rapporté au camp des Fëanoriens prit un sens. Le corps de Maedhros, en tout cas ce que le drap laissait voir, était couvert de cicatrices. Le géant roux était allongé sur le dos, et son dos était bandé, aussi le harpiste soupçonna cette partie d'être plus endommagée que les autres. Ses cheveux avaient été grossièrement à l'oreille, grgrande humiliation pour un elfe, particulièrement cruelle pour Maitimo, dont on enviant les boucles couleur feu jusque dans les tréfonds des salles de Menegroth, à la cour du roi Thingol.

Mais la chose la plus horrible, la pire torture que Maedhros avait enduré - et endurerait encore longtemps - selon Maglor résidait dans ce moignon bandé de lin, vestige de sa main droite. Russandol utilisait cette main pour écrire et combattre. Il aurait un mal fou à tenir son épée par la suite.

Makalaurë, trop secoué pour pleurer, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'occupait généralement son cousin. Il regarda son frère, qu'il avait toujours cru aussi fort qu'une armée, qu'il prenait pour un héros invincible, maintenant si faible qu'il se réfugiait lui-même dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit pour échapper à la réalité.

Le cadet vit toutes ses illusions s'envoler. Il prit la main gauche de Maedhros et la serra.

"Pardonne-moi, mon frère."

Et il se promit de veiller sur Nelyo, car maintenant son tour était venu.


End file.
